One Hundred Moments in Time
by j.c. marie
Summary: So I'm bringing back Cannibalistic Skittles' One Hundred-Word Challenge! This will be a collection of one shots based on the Sisters Grimm universe. Rated T for future chapters. Chapter 2. Number 66 - Perfect Enemy
1. Chapter 1 - Crush

**EDIT: I realized that I was a little post happy with the first couple chapters of this challenge. I've gone back and edited them to a place that I'm happy with. Enjoy! **

**AN: Wow. I think this is the first thing I've posted since 2009. That's quite a while. Whelp, I'm happy to be back! :) **

**So I'm bringing back an oldie! Cannibalistic Skittles' One Hundred-Word Challenge! I'm trying to get back into fanfiction, and thought this might be a good exercise to help me get back into the swing of things. **

**Little background: This challenge was proposed by Cannibalistic Skittles back on November 20th, 2008, making this challenge, as of this November, 5 years old! Wow! Sisters Grimm fanfiction has been going on for quite sometime! I'm so proud to be part of a fandom that has produced so many great stories! :D **

**My goal with this challenge is to get back into Sisters Grimm, have some fun, blow off of stress, to challenge myself as a writer, and to prepare myself for my upcoming story, _It Keeps on Turning_. What I'm really looking for is FEED BACK. Are my characters in character? What jokes worked, what didn't work. Was the flow on the story there? Was I creative enough? You know, stuff like that. This is going to be a bug experiment and I hope you guys have as much fun as I do along the way.**

**Whelp! That's enough talking from me! I promise that my author notes wont normally be this long. This is just the first chapter and I have a lot to say. **

**I actually chose the order of these words by writing them down on individual scraps of paper and drawing them out of a hat. Well, actually out of some ceramic pot. It took a while. Anyways! Here's the first word: Number 57 – Crush. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from the Sisters Grimm by Michael Buckley.**

If anyone were to ask Daphne Grimm who her first crush was, she wouldn't tell. Partially, because it was embarrassing, and partially because he was going to be married to her sister. Eventually. After she gets over his most recent departure and gets over this new guy Bradley. They're not going anywhere. Oh come on, everyone knows it!

No, she didn't still have feelings for him. Hadn't thought of him in that way for 8 years to be exact. And why would she? After being thrust into the future and seeing the two happily married…well, they might have thought they could change their fate, but she – as well as every person in Ferryport Landing – knew the truth. They were destined to be stuck together.

So, when she realized that he'd never see her in that light, it was ok. After all, she had been 7. He was over 4000 years old stuck in a puberty-ridden body. It just wasn't meant to be.

Every little girl looks for her Prince Charming. He was magical. He was new. And when he cleaned himself up, he was fairly cute. Not to mentioned he'd rescued the girls' lives more times then she could count.

He was her hero.

Her knight in shinning armor.

Her friend.

And while she might not be _in_ love with him anymore, she would always love him. He's part of her life, a memory that had become a part of her, even when he wasn't around to make new ones.

He was her first crush.

**AN: Ok, slightly awkward, but hopefully a good start. Sorry it's so short! They'll be longer in the future. Please review and let me know what you guys think! See you tomorrow with the next word! **

**Buona Notte!**

**j.c. marie**


	2. Chapter 2 - Perfect Enemy

**AN: Wow, 40 view! Awesome guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. It's really appreciated. :) Ok, well, here's the second chapter - Number 66 Perfect Enemy.**

London, England

1781

Every great villain needs an enemy. No, not just an enemy. A mortal enemy. A person you hate and strive to defeat no matter what happens. An enemy that you fight with for so long that you can't even remember why you're enemies in the first place.

And that's why Puck was in such a bad mood. He was Puck, the Trickster King! Prince of Fairies, Emperor of Pixies, Brownies, Hobgoblins, Elves, and Gnomes. King of Tricksters and Prank-Players, spiritual leader to juvenile delinquents, layabouts, and bad apples. He was the most vicious villain in the history of fairy tales…and he didn't even have a mortal enemy. Sure, sure, he had enemies, and he ever so enjoyed constantly ticking them off. But he didn't have a _mortal enemy_. The perfect hero to his perfect villain. Realizing this really put a damper to his good mood. So when a ball came flew over and hit his feet, he didn't hesitate to send the offending object high into the sky and deep into the forest. Not a minute later, he felt a sharp pain in his foot.

"OW!" He sprang into the air, hoping up and down on his good leg while cradling the offended limb. Collapsing onto the ground, he examined his wound. Crap. There was a shallow cut, nearly 3 inches long. He really should start wearing shoes. "How the heck..."

"You really shouldn't take things that don't belong to you."

Puck looked up and found a small boy, about 6 or 7, glaring down at him. His ruffled carrot colored hair was tangled with leaves and clumps of dirt. His clothes looked too big for him and were torn, suspenders falling off his scrawny shoulders, shirt missing a button. His blue eyes flashed with anger and in his hand Puck spotted a very small, very sharp, wooden sword.

"Hey!" Puck jumped up, wincing as his injured foot hit the ground. "You cut me!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "No duh."

Puck narrowed his eyes. No one talked to him like that. He was the Trickster King! He pulled out his own sword and waved it at the kid. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to, peasant?"

The little boy pointed his own sword. "I'm gonna be the best pirate England's ever seen! I don't know who you are!"

Puck puffed out his chest. "I'm Puck, prince of fairies, the Trickster King! I'm quite famous, you know."

The boy's cocky grin fell as he dropped his sword and backed up a couple steps, staring at Puck, not saying a word. He stayed like this for a while. So long, in fact, that Puck was getting quite uncomfortable. Finally, he snapped. "What are you staring at?"

"You."

"…Why?"

"'Cuz you're mental, and granmum told me if I ever met a mental person, I was to zip my lip and wait for them to go away."

Now it was Puck's turn to stare. "Why would you think I'm crazy?"

"'Cuz you're not Puck. Puck's not a real person."

Puck's ears perked up at this and he grinned. Ha! FINALLY! Someone knew his name! He lept towards the boy "So you HAVE heard of me!"

The boy stumbled back a few more steps. Puck's slighty creepy smile was beginning to make him nervous. "Uh-huh. Sometimes, after Momma fell asleep 'cuz she drank too much, Granmum would read me this story about Fairies by that Shakespeare guy. She's really smart! Learned and everything! She calls me her little Puck, 'cuz I like to cause ruckus. But that book is make believe, so you can't be him." The boy nodded, confidence back, proud at himself for outsmarting the older boy. Puck however, was not one to be beaten, especially by a human child.

Smirking, Puck glanced around the park, making sure there wasn't anyone around. After seeing they were alone, save the occasional drunkard, he squatted down to the boy's level. "And what if I were to say I was really him."

"I'd say you were mental."

Before the boy could even react, Puck snatched him up into his arms. The boy tried to struggle, but he was too weak. "Uh uh uh." Puck tisked, wagging his finger in the boys face. "We've gotta show you that I'm not crazy." Double checking to make sure no one was watching, Puck popped his wings out and took to the sky. Triumphantly, Puck looked down at his passenger. His face was pale and he looked like he might be sick. Perfect. "Hi there, nice to meet you, the name Robin Goodfellow, but you can call me Puck." The boy stared back at him, eyes wide, mouth wide open. Puck smirked. "So kid, tell me. Got yourself a name?"

The boy's face drained off all color as looked down at the ground below him and back up at Puck. He barely was able to squeak out "Peter" before slipping into a dead faint.

Damn it! Puck had only meant to scare the kid and prove his point, not shock him into unconscienceness. Puck shook him a bit, but he didn't wake up. As the kid, Puck thought he said his name was Peter, began to turn a slight blue color, Puck realized that he wasn't breathing. Puck swore and quickly changed direction. He might he a villian, but Puck never hurt anyone. He was a Fairy of mischif, not murder. Though how the heck was he suppose to save a human? The hospital wouldn't be any help. It was just filled of doctors that bled you with leeches when you had the flu and stuck you in a cold bath when you couldn't breathe. Hell, Puck was sure these human "doctors", as they called themselves, hurt more paitents than they helped. No, taking the kid there would surely kill him. So Puck took him to the only Everafter he trusted to save the kids life.

Cobweb.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*• *•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Puck looked back on this decision as he returned to the sky, playing hero for the second time in his life. The boy had lived and Puck had took him under his wing. Sure, he'd been mad when the small Grimm girl thought he was Pan, but it wasn't for the reason that most people thought. He didn't hate the kid. No, he was upset because of the memories connected to that name, memories he'd rather forget. He'd created Peter. Turned him into the boy that thousands of children worldwide admired. He was an iconic household name, something Puck was intensely jealous off. He didn't regret saving his life though. What Puck regretted was how he left everything when he last saw the boy 200 years ago.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*• *•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

London, England

1805

"So this is it." The boys sat on top of Big Ben, staring at his hands.

Puck nodded, trying not to look at his friend. "The ship leaves in a week. Tomorrow all of us from Faerie are traveling to Germany. From there, we follow Grimm to America." Puck sighed, struggling in one of his rare moments of maturity. "You do understand why we're leaving, right?"

"Yeah. You're abandoning me."

"I'm not abandoning you!

"Yes you are!" Peter jumped to his feet. "You're leaving me! You're leaving me, going to America, and you're gonna grow up! You're going to forget about me! You're abandoning me, just like she did!"

Puck stood up, towering over the small Everafter. "You know why I can't stay. The human's are destroying us! Half of the kingdom is dead! Grimm is our only hope!"

"You could live with me, in Neverland!"

Puck groaned, not wanting to fight an old battle. "You know why I can't do that. I might not like it, but one day I'm going to be their ruler. I have to stay close. I told you this all before."

"And I told you that's all rubbish!"

"Jeez Pan, why don't you just-" Puck stopped abruptly.

Peter clenched his fists. "Go on, say it!"

Puck shook his head, "Peter, I'm sorry I forgot-"

"Forgot that I can't grow up!" Peter flew off the tower to hover right in front of Puck's face. "Forgot that I can't even age when I want, like you? That I can't leave Neverland for more than a day, because of you? Forgot that I'm gonna be six years old forever, because of you?!"

"I saved your sorry life!"

"Well I wish I were DEAD!"

The two boys stared at each other in shocked silence, both surprised by the revalation.

"Peter-"

"Don't. Just forget it."

"I'm sorry. I wish it could be different. I wish I could stay."

Peter shook his head and turned his back on Puck. "I hate you." Puck flinched. The boy turned to fly away. "Goodbye Puck." And with that, the boy flew off into the night, pausing only briefly to drop a glop grenade onto his former mentor's head, before leaving for good.

Puck sat there, covered in week-old applesauce and mermaid barf, trying to figure out what just happened. Did that really happen? Did he and Pan really just leave things like this? Puck clutched his head in frustration before punching the side of the clock in frustration. Why did he always have to screw things up? After a moment, Puck chuckled as a new thought crossed his mind.

"Well, I don't have to keep searching for the perfect enemy."

After years of searching, he was finally a villain in every sense of the word. He worked against everything good. He wasn't half bad with a sword. He ruined other people's days. And now, he had the perfect enemy. After all, he had created Peter, had taught him everything he knew. Pan was his perfect similar and opposite. The hero that he was not. The Yin to his Yang. An enemy. His perfect enemy.

As Puck flew back home to prepare for tomorrows journey, he made a promise to himself. Never again would he take responsibility or get close enough to a person for the end to hurt this much. If he cared for no one, and no one relied on him, then no one would ever get hurt. Never again would he be the mature person he'd been with Peter. That part of his life was now closed.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*• *•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Puck recalled this promise as he stood hunched over, trying to catch his breath, watching Grimm storm out of his room, his lips still tingling from the kiss.

Crap.

**AN: So, I might make this chapter into a separate story, if enough people like it. Let me know what you guys think! Till next time!**

**j.c. marie**


End file.
